


I Promise

by MALLR4TS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cockblocking, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Din really wants to kiss you, but that means taking off his helmet...Gender-neutral reader!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Yah!!! I always thought Din was cool but when he took off his mask I was like *o*  
> So yeah, we gotta do some fics about him. Here's my first!
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter is @MALLR4TS

"Do you trust me?" you ask him. Din doesn't pause with his answer.

"Yes," he replies quickly.

"Do you trust me enough not to peek?"

"I do." But this time, he does pause. "But I don't want to take any chances. I can't let any living thing see me without my helmet. You know this."  
  
And that was true, you know this and you do understand. You know how much being a Mandalorian means to him, and how he'd honor the code until he dies. It was a shame, you badly wanted to know who lay under the mask, who had won your heart over, who you spent countless hours thinking about every day and night.   
Din clearly felt the same. At first, he was blunt and quiet around you, just like everyone else, but it didn't take long until you heard him laughing and smiling from under his helmet on the regular. You had won him over and he damn well knew it.  
  
"What if I blindfold you? Would you be alright with that?" Din asks you, clearly eager from his tone of voice.

"You can, but don't blame me if it slips off and I take a peak," you tease with a soft laugh.

"Very funny," Din replies as he shakes his head.

"But I promise to keep it on if I can kiss you," you offer. Din smirks from under his mask as he wanders off down the corridor of his ship.

You sit there in silence for a moment, overhearing Din rummage with something down below, leaving you in the cockpit by yourself. Your cross your legs on the passenger seat, looking over at the Childs closed cot, having his usual afternoon nap.  
Din re-appears with a black cloth in both hands. He kneels down in front of you so he's level with your face, and ties the blindfold behind your head. You adjust it slightly, making it more comfortable over your nose.  
  
"Can you see?" he asks.

"Of course not!"

Your sight was pitch black. Din waves his hand in front of your face, seeing if you'd flinch, but you don't.

"Happy?" You ask him.

"Mhmm," Din replies. You hear a shuffle, the sound of metal clanking, and a light thud next to you. Din has finally removed his helmet, placing it on the dashboard of his ship.

Still kneeling in front of you, he takes your hand and places it softly on his cheek. Skin contact. You rub your thumb lightly over his cheek, the strands of his stubble prickling your fingertip.

"I guess there's no need to shave if no one ever see's you," you joke. Din lets out a soft laugh and _oh stars,_ is that what his voice sounds like without the helmet on?

"I like it," he shrugs as your other hand comes up to cup his other cheek.

You spend some time brushing your hands over his skin; feeling the curve of his chin, the softness of his cheekbones, the thickness of his brows.

"Well, you're human," you state.

"Mhmm," he replies, closing his eyes, warming up to your touch. He looks so gentle and slightly vulnerable, brushing his cheek against the palm of your hand, though you'll sadly never be able to see that sight.

You run your hands up through his mop of hair, medium length and thick, some slight curls to the ends.

"I've always liked long hair," you say with a smile. He grins again and shuffles closer to you, pulling off his gloves and placing his hands on your lap.  
  


You can feel his face close to yours, his warm breath against your flustered cheeks. Din reaches one of his hands up to hold the crook of your neck, his fingertips brushing against your hair. You can feel his nerves radiating off him, his hand ever so slightly shaking.  
  
"For a bounty hunter, you're pretty nervous," you joke, trying to calm him.

"Never kissed someone before," Din admits to you. It's surprising but it makes sense, seeing as he was forbidden to remove his helmet; only he'd built a strong bond with you and you were thankful that he trusts you this much. 

"Never?" you ask.

"Never," Din repeats.

"Well, you haven't even kissed me yet!" You say with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah.."

And with that, Din pulls you forwards slightly and finally bridges the gap. The first thing you feel is his moustache ticking against your upper lip, making you smile against him. His nose bumps lightly against yours; you find this cute, but Din still seemed tense. You loosen him up by cupping your hands again his jawline, rubbing your thumbs over his cheeks. Din tightens his grip on your hair to pull you against him even more, not knowing you could get closer to this man. His other hand moves off your knee to settle around your waist, pulling you forward. You uncross your legs, letting his body slide in between them.  
  
You feel Din let out a soft sigh against your lips; you know this man is weak for you.  
  
"You mesmerize me," he says softly. You smile as you continue to kiss him.

"The feelings mutual," you purr.

  
Din's knees are hurting but he doesn't want to move. He's far too occupied in the hands of a pretty being who has him wrapped around their pinky. The two of you spend what felt like hours exploring each other; a mixture of soft and hard kisses, open mouth, closed mouth, a bit of tongue. Din lets out the softest signs and moans every now and again, making your heart flutter.  
The two of you abruptly stop as you hear a small squeak. Din doesn't hesitate in standing up, keeping his head down, and putting his helmet back on.  
  
"He's awake," Din says through the slight drone of his helmet.  
  
You reach behind your head to un-blindfold yourself, opening your eyes to see the Child looking at the two of you, his mouth happily open. Din pats his head before sitting down in the pilot seat, swiveling it around to focus on driving.  
  
You stand up and pick the Child up, nestling back down in your seat with him bundled in your arms.  
  
"Little cock-block, aren't you?" you ask him.  
  
You hear Din laugh upfront. The Child looks at you with confused eyes but smiles anyway.  
  
"At least we know the blindfold works," you say to Din, watching him drive.  
  
"I'll keep it handy for next time then," Din replies, looking over his shoulder. You smirk.

_  
Next time._


End file.
